


In Regards to Love

by KattheSinisterAce



Series: The Nervous Mando Named Tari Novhret [26]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattheSinisterAce/pseuds/KattheSinisterAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite what people may say, Eris did, in fact, feel love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Regards to Love

**Author's Note:**

> ((This fic can be considered a prequel to all threads with Eris taking place in @wyndel-legion‘s Clone Wyndel verse, but especially this one.))

Despite what people may say, Eris did, in fact, feel love. 

What she loved was to have people love and fear her. To her, love was simply another game. She loved getting others to fall in love with her, and manipulating them to get them to do what she wants. 

The love she felt was a dark, twisted love she felt, but it was still love.

She loved each and every member of Chaos Battalion—-they were her boys, after all, and she had broken them with the express purpose of rebuilding them, and giving them a better life than what they had before. Two, however, she loved above all else: Commander Gavel and Chaos Battalion’s Chief Medical Officer Strikeout. They had been the first, and perhaps she loved them because of that—-not even she was sure that was the proper answer, however.

There was one other person Eris loved: Wyndel Legion. She hadn’t intended to love him, but then few people ever do. At first, she had viewed him as simply another plaything…but somehow, it had changed. 

She didn’t know when or why it happened, but slowly, as she taught him, Eris began to feel a spark whenever she saw him or knew he was alright. Being near him made her feel _happy_ , despite his habit of pushing her buttons to make her angry. She supposed that was part of why he appealed to her as much as he did.

It didn’t occur to her until much later that she had become _fond_ of Wyndel. She still find great pleasure in playing with him—-and she knew she always would–but she found that she had become oddly pleased to see him, as well as taking pleasure in watching him grow stronger. She also found herself feeling strangely happy to know he’s alright if she hadn’t had contact with him in a while…were he a clone, Eris would consider him one of her boys.

And then, that fateful day happened. The day one of her boys had come up to her and said, “Wyndel’s dead, General Eris.”

She had simply sighed at the news. She couldn’t help but feel…disappointed. “It’s a pity he’s gone now.. ” She was reluctant to admit it, but she did so now, if only to herself. 

“ _I don’t care how you do it, just get his DNA to Kamino—-I want to begin an Accelerated Cloning Process as soon as possible.”_ The idea had not been hers, but rather Strikeout’s. She had simply taken hold of it and _ran_.

**Author's Note:**

> Eris can be found at chaos-battalion.tumblr.com  
> Wyndel can be found at wyndel-legion.tumblr.com


End file.
